


Cold War

by DynoStretch



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynoStretch/pseuds/DynoStretch
Summary: Sonic and Tails go to the mountains to deal with a new threat to the world, crazy antics and action ensue.





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I wrote up a while back. If it doesn't seem like much, it was actually the intro to another story I had an idea for but lost interest in where I was going to take it, but I thought people might just enjoy a quick read. Enjoy!

High atop the chilly peaks of Ice Cap Mountain, a lone squirrel was hopping through the snow, taking a second to sniff the air. Spying an acorn nearby, the squirrel jolted over to the nut, eager to finally have obtained sustenance. He had been searching for hours to collect food that he had neglected to do for some time.

Before the rodent could touch the acorn however, a heated beam shot from nowhere and blasted the acorn, leaving a small burnt crater in its place. The squirrel was stiff in shock, and slowly looked up to see where the beam had come from, to see a bizarre black and red colored monster standing before him, holding a laser gun with smoke emitting from it. The squirrel took the appropriate approach to the problem and ran away.

Soon another creature came up, muttering something to the other one in a garbled language untranslatable by man. The two turned and trudged through the snow until they reached a large cleared area of the mountain. Within that area stood many more of their kind, all working on a large and unusual hybrid of organic machinery with red veins and a black hull.

One of the creatures, stepping back to examine the strange object, turned to face a large, demonic creature, far more impressive and intimidating then the others. It sported three eyes, long flat horns sticking out of the sides of it's head, wore a robe covered in metallic jewelry and hovered over the ground. The smaller creature spoke in its garbled language.

(Lord Black Doom,) the creature said, (the device is almost complete.)

(Excellent…) hissed the larger creature, now identifiable as Black Doom, leader of the alien race the Black Arms, (Once our thermal detonator is complete, it will be capable of blasting these frozen mountains, causing an avalanche that will engulf any putrid cities and humans in it's way. Now make final preparations!)

(Hail Doom!) the minion shouted, before running off to warn his comrades of their leader's command.

Black Doom clenched his fist as he stared out at a city easily viewable from the high peaks of Ice Cap.

(Shadow and his allies may have thwarted my plans before,) he muttered (But soon this world shall be cleansed of the foul humans who infect this world.)

Meanwhile, not far from the site, a highly armed alien known as a Black Trooper stood, standing guard over his area. The creature glanced around, and yawned, growing tiresome of the monotony. Suddenly, he felt an odd rush of wind fly behind him. He quickly turned around and aimed his laser gun, but saw nothing. He then felt around gust of wind behind and he turned again, seeing nothing.

The Black Trooper scratched his head in confusion until a blur streak flew out of nowhere and slammed into his stomach. The trooper squealed out and looked around frantically, trying to find what hit him, then was quickly smacked across the face by another blue streak.

The trooper was too dazed to realize a blue ball shooting into the air from a tree, then slamming down on him, causing the trooper to fall to the ground out cold. The blue ball uncurled and landed to the snow, now seen as a blue anthromorphic hedgehog with red shoes, white gloves, and a snide grin across his face.

"Ha, these guys haven't changed since last time!" said the hedgehog, who was soon greeted by an orange fox with two tails flying down to greet him.

"Sonic!" the fox said, "I told you we shouldn't make a lot of noise, or else the Black Arms'll hear us!"

"I'd be more worried about that high-pitched voice of yours Tails." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

Tails just sighed and pulled out a small gray device with two screens. "At any rate. According to my wave scanner, the powerful reading I was getting is just coming up, Black Doom must have set up his base camp here!"

"Man, I thought we had enough of ol' Dr. Claw a year ago." Sonic said, picking at his ear with his index finger, "Who'd a thought he and some of his minions survived?"

"Sonic!" Tails said, "Check that thing out!" pointing at the large thermal detonator in the middle of the clearing where the Black Arms stood. The veins of the detonator were pulsating more and more, causing snow around the small area to melt quickly.

Sonic whistled in response. "Maybe we can get Doomy to sell that thing to us, we could start a hot spring spa with it!"

"Sonic, this is serious!" Tails said, "That thing's giving off powerful readings, I think it's explosive!"

"Looks like I might have to miss my date with Amy again, oh well!" Sonic said shrugging.

"Oh please, you've been ducking out of every date she asks you on since you two met." Tails muttered.

"Hey, I can't help it if my life's full of excitement and danger!" Sonic said.

"Last time you were on the couch eating pork rinds and watching reruns of Invasion Planet X all day." Tails snapped.

"And how!" Sonic said longingly.

"Anyway Mr. Casanova, we need a plan to get down there an-" Tails was cut off when he realized Sonic was speeding down the path towards the clearing. "Damnit, Sonic, wait!" Tails shouted flying after him.

The Black Troopers didn't have a bat's chance in hell as Sonic shot through them, knocking them skyward. A group of troopers loaded their lasers and fired them off at the fox, but Tails quickly evaded the lasers and swung out his two tails, smacking the troopers away. Soon Sonic had landed on the head of a large Black Arms member known as a Black Giant, balancing on it's head with his hands as it swung around, trying to hit him with it's sword.

(What's this?!") Black Doom shouted, seeing his minions beaten senseless by the blue hedgehog and orange fox. (It's you two!)

"Black Doom, long time no see!" Sonic said as he stuck his finger in his mouth, generating a good amount of saliva, before sticking it in the ear of the Black Giant, causing it to cringe, giving Tails enough time to smash it into the ground with his tails. "Didya miss us?"

(You filthy rodent…) Black Doom hissed, (You have contaminated the Black Arms' plans far enough, once my thermal detonator explodes, there will be nothing left of this country but a pile of pure ice…)

"Yeeeaaah… just one problem with that," Sonic said, "I don't like cold chili dogs, so we're gonna have to put your plan on ice."

"That… was bad." Tails groaned.

(Now die!) shouted Black Doom, levitating large rocks from the ground and launching them at Sonic and Tails with firey bursts.

The hedgehog and fox quickly whipped out of the way to avoid the rocks, then charged at Black Doom from both sides. The dark alien retaliated by sending out waves of blade-shaped energy at the two, knocking them away. Tails recovered and spun at Black Doom like a cyclone of wind, slamming right into his chest. Sonic then leapt up and slammed into Black Doom multiple times with his patented homing attack.

(Filthy pests!) Black Doom shouted, (Let's see you hit what you can't see!) with that, Black Doom vanished into nothingness. Sonic and Tails stood poised, looking around for any hint of where Doom could be.

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Simple." Sonic said, leaning down and gathering up some snow in his hand. Forming it into a ball, he tossed it up and down in his hand, listening to the wind around them. His ear twitched, then he turned left and chucked the snowball with blinding speed, smacking into what appeared to be thin air for a second, then materializing as Black Doom.

(Raah!) Doom screeched, wiping the snow out of his eyes. Sonic and Tails took that chance to rush at Doom and curl into ball shapes, both spiraling at the dark alien and smashing into him rapidly, until he crashed into the terminal detonator.

(Uuurggh…) Doom scowled, (You putrid little pests… I'll…)

But Doom's words were interrupted by Sonic spiraling into a ball again and blasting through the terminal detonator. Heat quickly escaped from the hole Sonic made and the detonator vibrated wildly.

"Sonic, what're you doing?!" Tails shouted.

(No!) Doom exclaimed, (With all that heat escaping it will-)

Suddenly an explosion went off, thankfully not nearly as big as Doom had planned for the destruction of the country. The blast sent Black Doom and his men flying skyward through the air, clear over the horizon. When the smoke cleared, Tails got up and wiped the wet slush from his body, while Sonic was walking up to his buddy, wiping off soot from his body.

"Sonic, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Tails exclaimed. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Aw, I didn't know you worried about me so much." Sonic said grinning, before coughing some smoke from his mouth.

"Man, you really are an idiot." Tails said with a smile.

"So, since we took down Doomy and his goons, I think there's only one thing left to do!" Sonic said.

"Go to a hospital and have the dead skin removed?" Tails asked, rubbing his head.

Suddenly Tails was hit in the face with a snowball. He looked up to see Sonic grinning cheek to cheek while tossing a snowball in the air. Tails just laughed and started gathering snow to make a ball.

"Hope you got a good excuse for Amy this time, I don't think she'll be convinced by an emergency snowball fight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing. Leave a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
